Broken clocks
by 23.OscarWilde
Summary: The impassioned relationship between a Professor and his student will be put to the test after a tragic car accident which creates a gap between memory and time.


**WRITER'S NOTE:**

_I am back bitches! After a minor but fairly severe writers breakdown with lots of acid like red wine, insightful intoxicated visions, a dozen packages of Lucky Strike and many black and white movies, I decided it was time to come back to this smutty website and reclaim what I once deemed mine; a place amongst the bards who told the sexy tales of Sebastian and Ciel.. there are no characters that just wanted to pee (credits for the people who recognize that pun)_

Ok, couple of house rules before you can continue reading this new concotion of my deranged brain. All my other discontinued stories are on the nomination of being rewritten and published on my own website, for the link I refer you to any of my unfinished Kuroshitsuji stories, and I will share with you all the secret that the first freshly new chapters of Indebted are already waiting to be read and reviewed.

This account will now mainly be a place where I post new work that has the sole purpose of luring all of you smut lovers to my own Kuroshutsuji realm, which entails that I will be finish writing every story I publish here before starting a new one.

Alright, I think that pretty much covers everything I wanted to say. Cheers to many moments of tantalizing sex preformed and presented to you by everyone's favorite dream couple Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive.

O.

(Oh, I might want to add, for once in probably the entire history of S/C fanfiction; Ciel is older than Sebastian.. I don't know why, but I toyed with the idea and it seemed to work in my head. Hope it does in yours as well)

(Two last side notes. 1st; Spelling check with follow once I get some sleep. 2nd; This story will jump back and forth in time, starting with the present.. this is seriously my last last note)

...

* * *

It was an unusually cool September morning. Autumn had come early this year and colored the trees in red and golden brown. Fallen leafs danced on the gentle wayward wind until they landed in the pond and floated around like little lost ballerinas.

Across the pond stood several old greystones, neatly set in a row along the cobblestone paved street. It was a quiet neighborhood in North Lawndale, far away from buzzing downtown Chicago. In one of these particular houses, a young man stretched his stiff limbs and turned his head to the old grandfather clock on the other end of the narrow living room. He swayed his long legs, moving to an upward position. His neck ached from the unnatural position it had been in laying down on the leather loveseat.

He pulled his phone from his jeans pocket. There were no new messages. A vexed grumble ripped from his lips and he moaned softly as he got to his feet. The door to the bedroom was open and upon entering, he let his body fall down into the welcoming mattress. The unmade bed still smelled of last nights' passion. An salty musk scent that he inhaled so deeply that it almost intoxicated him with delayed desire.

After some moments, he rolled onto his back and checked his phone again. It was nearly three hours ago since his lover had left to deal with the last obstacle that was standing in the way of what was going to be their first fresh start together. The thought alone conjured such a wide grin that it hurt his jaws.

He got up and covered the tiny distance between his twin bed and the open window. The autumn breeze brushed against his skin. It caused a shiver down his spine that was all together not unpleasant. He pulled a cigarette out of the tin case that was unconsciously left behind by his lover. He drew his finger along the edge and felt how the cool material reassured him that his lover would come back. He lit the stick with the matching Zippo and inhaled deep.

A frantic rapping on his front door pulled him out of the silence of his own musing and made him jump in place. With the burning cigarette wedged between his fingers, he headed through the living room and unlocked the door.

"You cannot believe the night I had."

The visitor stepped over the threshold, carelessly brushing passed his host without receiving a proper invitation. He dropped his satchel in the middle of the room and sat down in one of the beaten leather armchairs, sprawling his body in a such an extravagantly dramatic way only he seemed to pull of without looking like a complete tool.

"Good morning Grell. How nice of you to drop by without giving notice. Of course you can come in, what kind of a host would I be to leave a friend stranded on the doorstep."

Grell waved it away with a dismissive hand gesture and then buried the tips of his long fingers in his tousled red locks. It was a picture straight from a book on Irish myths.

"Do not take that condescending tone with me Sebastian. I have an important test within two hours, with compliments of that ghoul Landers, and I have yet to get some sleep. And do not even get me started on the pending headache I am nurturing."

"It must be so tough to be you," Sebastian faked a pout and bend down to put out his cigarette in the glass ashtray on the coffeetable. "Did those mean bouncers bully you again? Forcing you to go clubbing and accepting all those free drinks. We should seriously consider reporting them to the authorities and press charges for unlawfully handing out belly shots and glow sticks."

Grell snorted insulted and stirred his iced coffee with the green straw. "You made your point already," he hissed. "And how it vexes me so that you deem yourself too rarefied to go out clubbing with me ever since you decided to only bone people in the comfort of your own home. Tell me Sebastian," Grell stopped violating his drink and beamed wickedly at his friend, "who got to see your lacey delicates this time?"

Sebastian cocked a brow, covered the short distance to the chair with two large steps and put his hands on both armrests, flanking Grell with his bare forearms. He leaned down, his crimson eyes leveling with the emerald orbs of his friend. He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "That, my dear Grell, is none of your business."

"You are no fun at all." Grell pulled a face and leaned into Sebastian. "Come on," he raised the straw to his lips and produced a horrible slurping sound while sucking up the last bit of liquid, "give me all the rancid details of the sordid mischief you have been up to. I always share mine."

"And I do not suffer those gladly," Sebastian's eyes quickly slid to the clock and then back to his friend. "I could easily do without a lot less details of your questionable skittles flings."

Grell squinted and sighed audibly. "Is it that time of the month again? Counting the seconds he fails to call? I thought you were over that crush by now. What lies of fidelity did he promise you this time?"

Sebastian's mood changed visibly. He straightened himself and turned his back on his perceptive friend. He fished his phone out of his pocket and was again disappointed by the tangible absence of a much desired message from his lover. He sighed weary. "You should stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Come on Sebastian," Grell rose from the chair and leaped forward, plucking the phone out off the hands of his unaware friend. "Why are you so blind to his lasting deceit? How many times has he promised you to leave his home and family to be with you?"

Sebastian reached out but failed to obtain his phone. Menace flickered in his eyes and his voice sounded more threatening than he had ever heard himself before. "I am going to warn you once Grell. Give me back my phone, immediately."

"Stop believing the fairytales he feeds you. This," Grell waved the phone around in the air. "This is all the relationship you are ever going to get. This private telephone, it is nothing more but a leash from a disloyal rogue who's serpent tongue builds nothing but castles of air to distract you from the inevitable truth. Once a cheat, always a cheat. He is never going to change his ways Sebastian, regardless of the hot air promises he made."

"You should know. You're quite the authority on cheating yourself," Sebastian hissed, venom dripping from every syllable he spat. "All the clubbing and screwing around with a wide variety of strangers every night, it cannot make up for the fact that the only man who ever gave a real damn about you left. Just because you drove William away with your lies and infidelity does not mean that everyone men is as cunning and deceitful as you are."

Sebastian inhaled deep and pressed his lips together. The look in Grell's eyes told him he had taken it too far this time. He opened his mouth but no words of amends came. Both he and Grell were rendered silent as the phone started to vibrate in Grell's hands.

"Here." Grell pushed the phone in Sebastian's stomach. "Do whatever you want, see if I care." He picked up his satchel and headed towards the front door.

"Grell. Come on. You should know by now that you shouldn't push my buttons like that." Sebastian's eyes shot from his friend's back to the flickering screen and back to Grell. He had ignored the bad formed apology and opened the door. Anticipating overtook him and Sebastian answered his phone. "I thought you had forgotten about me all together."

Grell turned in his path and rolled his eyes at the almost childish need in Sebastian's voice. He had one foot over the threshold when he saw the expression on his friend's face change so drastically that he knew something was very wrong. Every ounce of colour was drawn from Sebastian's face, and he only stood there and listened, his mouth agape and his figure trembling due to the words of the caller. Grell closed the door and watched closely as all kinds of emotions flashed through Sebastian's eyes.

"I can give you his home number," Sebastian answered monotone and dictated the numbers from memory after which the caller hung up and he was left listening to the dial tone. He slowly lowered his arm until it dangled numb alongside his body. The phone slipped from his hand and fell to the floor with a metallic thud.

"What did he do?"

Sebastian stared wide-eyed at the wall behind Grell, a single tear trailing down his cheek. Grell leaped forward and stood by his side as if the entire gap creating quarrel between them had happened to two completely different people.

"What did _that _bastard do?" Grell asked again, this time through gritting teeth.

Sebastian swallowed. His throat was completely dry. He licked his lips, carefully reciting the telephone conversation in his head and picking the important bits from it.

"He-" Sebastian had to swallow again before he could force the words to come out in one big gush of emotions. "Ciel was in a car accident," he breathed.

"What?"

"He was rushed to the Northwestern Memorial hospital and his condition is so critical that they are not sure if- oh god," Sebastian's stomach turned. He doubled and threw up. Grell dropped his satchel and held the trembling body standing until Sebastian's buckling knees gave way and Grell could only barely keep him from collapsing.

Sebastian's tears flowed freely and the intensity of his pain wrenched sobs were like knives to Grell's heart. Every soothing word Grell had ever known fell short to comfort his heart-broken friend so he choose to say nothing at all, giving Sebastian the sound of silence to cry until he could cry no more.

As abrupt as Sebastian had broken down, he now stopped crying with the same abruptness and pulled himself together. He turned to Grell with a look of decisiveness and asked if he could borrow his car keys.

"Whatever for?" Grell cried out.

"I have to go to him," Sebastian explained calmly.

"Did you just fall on your head or something? You are not driving anything anywhere in the state you are in, especially not my car. I just paid it off."

"Fine. I will find another way to get to the hospital." Sebastian leaped forward, yanked his leather jacket off the hatstand and opened the door.

"Wait."

Grell snatched up his satchel and fished his car key from the bottom. It was chained to what looked like a horrible hybrid between a squirrel and raccoon's tail. "I will- oh hell Sebastian, wait up!"

* * *

Sebastian hadn't stuck around for Grell to finish his sentence. He raced down the flight of stairs, burst through the door, failing to apologize to the elderly couple he barely avoided crashing into and stumbled down the six stone steps that led to the cobblestone street. He looked left and right, his eyes frantically in search of a wandering cab. After he concluded there were none, he did not hesitate and started on the one mile run to the asphalt main road that would take him straight down town.

"Sebastian, oh-" Grell flew through the door and could not avoid colliding into the baffled elderly couple that had been left insulted by the non-existent apology from the first young student that had nearly tackled them. Grell stumbled over the filled grocery bag, which inevitably tipped over, spilling oranges and apples across the foot of the steps. Instead of making amends, Grell accosted them for leaving the bag unattended and paid the fierce curses that spilled from the old stranger no attention.

"Sebastian!" Grell had put his hands to his mouth and called out. His friend just kept running and only barely avoided being run over by a car that came soaring around the corner.

"Idiot." Grell put his hands on his hips and shook his head. Sebastian was now all but a fast moving dot at the pale blue horizon. Grell sighed, kicked an orange aside while he stomped to his car, and slammed the door shut. The old mini cooper purred to life and he pulled up, picking up speed to catch up with his friend before he made it to the main road.

Sebastian's lungs burned in his chest. He could barely feel his legs anymore, but he just kept on running. Cars rushed by, honking at the young male that was occupying the road as if he were a car or any other fast moving object himself. His head throbbed painfully, and black dots danced in front of his eyes. He knew that he would soon be out of breath, he might even pass out in the middle of the road, but his body and mind both kept motivating him to keep on going.

A car slowed down next to him and he heard Grell yell at him through the passenger side window. It took some time for him to give in, but when he dropped down into the passenger seat, he was only more than thankful Grell had the mind to follow him in his ridiculous pursuit.

"Do you ever think twice before making such rash, and not to mention stupid decisions? You could have been in a car accident yourself, and where would that leave you? In the ER, strapped to a bed because you kept refusing to keep still."

"I know Grell," Sebastian gasped. "Could you just shut up and drive a little faster? At this rate I could have just kept on running."

Grell ignored his sneer and continued his fatherly lecture. "Honestly, what the hell were you thinking? That you could run down the main road and reach the hospital that, which I must remind you, is on the other side of downtown Chicago? You would've collapsed even before you could get to the main road, you crazy moron," Grell's right hand left the wheel so he could whack Sebastian over the head.

"You can call me crazy all you want, but I wouldn't have cared if I had died trying," Sebastian spat. "Can you kick it up about a hundred notches?"

"I know you would've," Grell glanced right. "You're stubborn enough to actually do it. Even if the piece of shit is not worth the effort," he added venomously.

"If you wish to pursuit that line of insults so help me God, I will open this door right now and hurl myself out of your mini queer car."

Grell gripped the steering wheel tightly, the flesh over his knuckles turning white. "Don't you dare accost my car is such a malicious manner," he removed a hand from the wheel and brushed his fingertips over the black dashboard. "He doesn't mean it Willy."

Sebastian cocked his head to the left and arched an eyebrow, his mind briefly torn away from the bad news he had received only half an hour ago. "Willy? Seriously? I can't even start to describe how wrong that is in so many ways."

"Not a word," Grell hissed and turned his focus solely to the road. Both men stubbornly ignored the tension caused by two completely different reasons, but which collided midway and dominated the tiny space they were forced to share. Neither was ready to admit to anything and as Grell's eyes focused on the slick asphalt in front of him, Sebastian took to staring out the passenger window.

Ten minutes of deafening silence passed, and Grell was the first who caved. He reached for the radio and briefly met Sebastian's frown.

"Do you take offense to some light music?"

"If anything else than said light music is coming from these boxes, I would like to refer to my previous plan to willingly toss myself out of this glorified biscuit tin on wheels."

"Fine," Grell placed his hand back on the wheel, "there is no need for you to get this snide. I voluntarily offered to drive you to your worst mistake without any complaints and this is the thanks I get. You have outdone your own arrogance once more."

Sebastian groaned and covered his face with his hands. He then sucked his lungs full of air and let it escape in a long sigh. He reclined in his seat and dropped his chin to his chest. "I know Grell, and I am sorry I am acting like such an ungrateful ass. It's just-"

Before taking the next exit, Grell threw a quick glance to his right. Even with his ebony tresses covering half of his face, he knew Sebastian was summoning every shred of willpower to keep himself together. He could never stay mad at him when he was a helpless mess like this.

"It is a bit iffy that I called my car Willy," he admitted and steered the car to the exit. "For all intents and purposes, William looked nothing like a fiery red mini queer car."

Sebastian laughed despite himself, and he even allowed Grell to brush his knuckles against his cheek to wipe a lonesome tear away.

"I am sure he is going to be fine," he lied, if only to make a failing attempt to settle his friend's worries. Sebastian inhaled a shaky breath and wiped at his eyes. Neither of them spoke again until they entered the hospital's parking. Sebastian threw his door open and jolted out even before Grell had the time to park his car properly. Cursing, he put stick in rear and missed the car parked next to him by a whisker.

* * *

Sebastian ran to the entrance, impatiently pushing passed wheelchairs to be the first to go through the revolving door. Grell was less fortunate in his race to the front and he had his toes run over by a mulish old bitty with a walking frame. He had to hold his breath to refrain from unleashing a dramatic rant.

Inside the massive entrance hall, Sebastian did not hesitate to push aside the couple that was the first in line at the reception. Ignoring their foul glares he slammed his hands down on the glass counter to demand the attention of every receptionist present.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Where is he?"

The blonde in front of him cocked an eyebrow at her brunette coworker. Before Sebastian's boiling emotional temper could be unleashed in titanic waves of downright vicious psychological warfare with the unsuspecting receptionist, Grell was by his side to calm down the roaring titan inside of him.

"We are here to see Mister Phantomhive. He was brought in after a car crash. Would you be a dear and find out where we can find him presently."

The blonde chirped something to the brunette. Sebastian failed to hear what the chitchat entailed but it awoke such a desperate need to strangle the information out of her that he had to push his itching hands in his pockets to keep himself from actually pulling her over the counter to execute his vicious desires.

"There it is," she turned the computer screen towards Sebastian and Grell and pointed at the data. "Mister C. Phantomhive, thirty-two year old male admitted with burn wounds and severe head trauma. He is at the ICU up on the fourth floor," she read out loud between chewing on her pink bubblegum. Sebastian stormed off without another word. Grell informed her that the bright pink nail polish that matched her gum made her look tacky before he pursued his friend down the hall and into the stairwell.

"Could you possibly slow down a little?" Grell called.

Sebastian had been taking the steps two at a time and almost flew up the staircase. Grell's condition was not driven by emotions and he failed at his attempts to keep up with his adrenaline pumped friend.

"Sebastian. Would you slow the fuck down?"

"Why?"

"Because-" Grell finally caught up with Sebastian and leaned heavy on him for a couple of minutes while he tried to catch his breath. "Because you must consider the worst option. _She_ might be there."

Sebastian had not yet opted the idea that he might run into the obstacle that Ciel went to take care of that morning. This blew a whole in his entire idea to gather all the information on Ciel's condition and sit by his side for as long it took for him to wake up.

"Perhaps it would be best if I went alone," he mused more to himself than to anyone else.

"Please Sebastian. In your current state of mind, Lord knows you will stand a snowball's chance in hell if you run into _her_. As your best friend, I have to abide by the unwritten friend law and fight for you like a mother bear, protecting her cubs when the shit is threatening to hit the ceiling."

Sebastian could not help but smile at the ridiculous terminology Grell choose to describe his unwavering support of every decision Sebastian made, regardless of how stupid they might seem to him. Grell would skilfully mask his ill feelings towards them for the sake of their livelong friendship.

"Thank you for.. whatever that was," Sebastian mumbled and turned to look his friend in the eye. "Sincerely. Thank you."

"I've got your back." Grell squeezed his shoulder and stepped forward to open the door. "Are you ready for whatever fresh hell is out there?"

Sebastian in and exhaled slowly. "As ready as I will ever be."

"Alright. Here we go."

* * *

Grell carefully opened the door. There was a small reception and waiting area. Beyond that, closed of from the the germs invested world by a glass wall, was the ICU ward. Everything about the entire floor was a harsh reminder that they were in a hospital, from the scent of sterile hand lotion to the soft beeping and buzzing of the machinery. A mauve haired nurse looked up from her work and offered them a small smile.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you?"

With an encouraging shove in the back from Grell, Sebastian stepped forward and solemnly folded his hands on top of the wooden counter. "Yes. I am here to inquire after Ciel Phantomhive."

The nurse frowned. "Phantomhive," she mused as if she was trying to remember something, "would you give me a moment."

"Certainly."

With a few clicks, she opened a file on the computer and leaned into the screen to read it. She raised a finger, signaling he had to wait a little longer while she made a phone call in a discretely hushed voice.

"There is someone here to visit Mister Phantomhive. Of course," the nurse covered the receiver with her hand and looked up at Sebastian. "What did you say your name was?"

Sebastian smiled politely. "I didn't, but my name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am a student of Mister Phantomhive."

She smiled sweetly, thanked him and returned to her call. After a few hums, she hung up and stood. "If you would please take a seat in the waiting area, someone will be here to talk to you shortly," she gestured to the small seating area to their left. Sebastian thanked her and docilely took a seat next to Grell.

Only seconds after the nurse had hung up, the door of the ICU slid open and a blonde haired woman, dressed in a fashionable white blouse and a cobalt blue pencilskirt, stepped through. The door closed behind her with a soft vacuum like noise, sealing off the critical patients from harm, and as soon as it did, her head snapped to the waiting area. Sebastian's heart leaped into his throat when he saw the hatred in the green eyes. He knew immediately who he was dealing with. He got up slowly, making a hand gesture at Grell to stay out of it. The woman took him in with sophisticated arrogance and a soft clear of the throat.

"You have some nerve showing your face here."

"Misses Phantomhive," Sebastian hesitated about what to say next and discretely cleared his throat. "I am sorry we have to meet under such horrible circumstances. I am only here to inquire after Ciel's health and with the off chance hoping that I might get to see him."

The woman tilted her head and stared at him in silence. Everything about her demeanor demanded a certain type of respect, or perhaps her attitude was supposed to command a form a fear. Sebastian was not going to back down that easily and continued to talk in the same calm manner.

"I think we are both here to-"

"I do not care to know what you think, nor is it of any relevance here." She covered the distance between them and even in heels, she was a good two feet shorter than Sebastian. It did not keep her from trying to make herself come off as much more superior as she wagged a finger in his face. "What happened to my husband is entirely your fault and yours alone." She emphasized the word husband to mark Ciel as her property. "I am now going back to stand by his side, as the way it should be, and when I walk out of here tonight, you might better left on your own terms, otherwise I will make certain you will never set foot in this hospital again."

"Is that supposed to be a threat, Misses Phantomhive?"

"You may regard it as a friendly warning. You are no more a part of his life as any of the other so-called students that tried to hook their claws into my husband. Ciel loves me, and only me. You never were, nor will you ever be a part of his life ever again."

Sebastian swallowed audibly and tried to speak. Nothing coherent would cross his lips due to the big lump that had formed in the back of his throat. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get rid off it.

Seeing the struggle of his friend, Grell got to his feet to pick up where Sebastian had left off due to a rush of emotions. Sebastian raised his hand, silently commanding him to stay out of it. He swallowed once more and found a voice that was so different from his own that he could hardly recognize it.

"You can blame me for what has happened. You can hate me, accost me and threaten me to your hearts content, but you cannot keep me away from Ciel. I will not back down and roll over that easily."

The green eyes narrowed and peered right into his. Sebastian tilted his head to enforce some form of respect he knew he would never get.

"You might be right. You can come and sit in this waiting area all you want, but trust me when I tell you this. As long as my husband is fighting for his life in the ICU, you will never set foot into this ward. Only his real next of kin is allowed beyond that door," she snapped a finger up to the glass that separated Sebastian from Ciel. "And you are nothing more than a minor indiscretion," she reminded him in a low hiss, then turned on her heels and walked back to the entrance door. Before entering, she turned to the mauve haired nurse. "Make sure everybody that attends to my husband is notified that nobody is allowed to visit him without my permission."

"Yes Ma'am," she replied meekly and turned her gaze to the two men in the waiting area. Sebastian was almost certain he saw some sympathy in the nurse's brown eyes.

Ciel's wife gave Sebastian one more harsh look before she stepped into the ICU and Sebastian had to watch how the glass door closed, permanently separating him from the man he loved.

When he turned back to Grell, the green eyes of his friend were filled with nothing but empathy. Sebastian chuckled anxiously and dragged a hand through his hair. "She's right. This is all my fault." And as that realization started to sink in, the entire situation became too overwhelming. The room started to spin uncontrollably. His mind was a blank sheet, his entire body went numb and everything around him was consumed by a seemingly never ending darkness. Grell shot up from his seat and was just in time to catch Sebastian's unconscious body before it crashed onto the floor.

_It's all my fault._

* * *

Thus.. let me know your thoughts. I am very much looking forward to them. Thank you for reading, it has been a tremendous pleasure if I entertained you tonight.


End file.
